Changing Destiny
by Pollytheparrot
Summary: When Metro City's new hero invents a time machine, he goes back in time to the night that he dressed up as Bernard and went on a date with Roxanne. But when he doesn't get caught for lying about Bernard, it changes his whole destiny and future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my 2nd fanfic (deleted the 1st one that I bombed), so I really hope some more people will like this one! This is just the intro to see if people like it so please review! No mean comments please! :D

I wish I owned Megamind but sadly I don't :)

OoOoOoOo

"Sir, I don't think this is a very good idea." Minion stated to his lifetime best friend. He had always been there for his boss but this was another one of his terrible plans that never seem to work out. Minion held the mini black box with a blue lightning bolt down the side. It had numbers 0 through 9 and letters on the keys, like an old phone. Although this wasn't an old phone, far from it too. It was a time machine that Megamind had invented in his spare time of being the citys' new hero. Megamind had been Metro City's hero for almost 2 years now. Not only had he finally gotten accepted and even praised by the city, but he even got the girl. Roxanne had married the hero a few months before and now they were even expecting there first child!

"Ugh! Minion you're such a pill!" Megamind responded, "Duh this is going to work, I'm a super genius aren't I" He scanned his large, bright green eyes around the once evil lair. "Well, yes sir I guess but still why would you want to go back in time? You have the life you always wanted and theirs no one you'd rather have than Roxanne!" Minion sometimes never understood Megamind's choices. "This isn't the reset button Minion! We go back in time, look at stuff, and come back! Theres nothing about changing stuff!" Megamind spotted the missing piece to his wonderful contraption. "Aha!" He exclaimed before Minion was given a chance to reply. Megamind scooped the rough, green chip up from the metal table and ran over to Minion.

"Minion this is it!" He held the computer chip up as high as he possibly could staring at the beauty of the last piece of his contraption. He hastily grabbed the square black box from Minion's robotic hands and pushed the chip in the slot. A blue laser shot out and expanded to a perfect circle surrounding around the two pals. Minion looked around while Megamind had a great big smile plopped on his electric blue face. "Sir... Where are we going? Or actually when?" Minion questioned his boss, still unsure if he should let him do this. "Is this even safe?" Megamind could tell the fear going through Minion's head.

"I guess we will just have to find out won't we Minion," Megamind hoped that would answer his question not even knowing how safe this _really _was. "And I know a date I'm just _dying_ to go back to." Minion turned lite green. He had gotten spooked from Megamind's little 'joke'. He punched in a date around a year and a half ago, November 5th, 2010 to be exact. He pushed the red key that had a big GO on it. The box disappeared and all that was left was the blue lazer circle. It must be loading Megamind thought to himself. At that moment Roxanne walked into the lair with a purple tray of drinks for the two. She looked at the sphere and gasped along with dropping the tray. Lemonade spilled onto the gray pavement floor as it soaked into the cracks. She saw Megamind and Megamind saw her. The couple stared at eachother not saying a word. "Roxanne..." He manged to slip out. The time machine vanished taking Minion and Megamind with it.

Roxanne stared at the exact spot she just saw the pair at. She took fast steps and held her arms out in front of her thinking they were there just invisible. "Megamind? Minion?" Her icy blue eyes filled with tears. She tried to keep them back but a few slipped out and ran down her cheek. She sniffled and then thought to herself, "This is Megamind, he wouldn't _ever _leave me. He will be back. _Right?"_

OoOoOoOo

Well there's the intro! Hope you really liked it! I might continue if the reviews are good and encouraging, so if you like it please, please review! Even a smiley face review would make my day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

5 reviews! That's AWESOME! 3 more than my last story by 2 chapters! ;) Thanks reviewers, you ROCK! So here's chapter 2! Hope you like! :)

OoOoOoOo

The time machine disappeared into thin air. Megamind and Minion glanced around at the blue lights flashing, spinning, and going crazy in each and every direction. After many seconds of glancing around at the beams of lights, Minion finally broke the silence. "Umm... Sir? When exactly are we going?" Megamind glanced over at his best friend and replied, "We are going to the dreadful night that I got caught by Roxanne and treated you like dirt..." The little black and blue box reappeared with a tiny blast of light. "But nevermind that Minion! Put the past behind us! Only the future!" He once again gripped down on the big, rosey red GO button.

Blue lights disappeared and the current time period appeared. Megamind glanced around trying to figure out where exactially where he was. Everyone in the room was frozen at the place they were stopped at. He turned his body in the fancy, navy blue chair only to see Roxanne. Their was something wrong about Roxanne's face though. He studied it for a while trying to figure out what she was doing but then it hit him! The time machine doesn't let you look and watch the past go by! The time machine puts you in the place you were in at that very moment!

Oh what a mistake _this _was.

Was she... about to kiss him? He thought for a second then stole a glance down at his hand. Regular, plain old, pale white skined hand. He screached at the top of his lungs. He was... Bernard again! And this... this was the part of their date he had messed up big time. All of a sudden a smart vibration came from his pocket. He reached down and pulled out the time machine. It lit up with numbers, 10, 9, 8. "What in the world!" He paniced as it went to 5. "That's it! It's counting down to start the time again! I have to make this work! Do it exactly the way it was before!" He said outloud knowing that no one could hear him anyway. He knew doing this again would kill him inside but he had to. "For Metrosity!" He glared down, it read 3 seconds. He hasitly jammed the box into Bernard's jacket and got "into possition." Talking returned, the others in the restaurant continued on with their dinners. Megamind leaned in akwardly and came together for a kiss. Thoughts flew through his head, the biggest one was just do the same as before.

But he couldn't resist.

He moved his hand back and placed it gracefully onto Roxanne's. She didn't mind though. They finally pulled away and sat back down as their dinner arrived at the table. Megamind smiled but then noticed what he had just done. Oh, crab nuggets! His mind raced and worries over whelmed him. He turned a slight pink with embarassment. "R-Roxanne?" he asked timidly. "Yes?" She looked up from her caesar salad and stared into his deep green eyes. Megamind took a deep sigh. He _had_ to brake this off before it was too late. Although, he had never actually broken up with anyone he had learned how to from Minion's secret stash of romance movies. But Roxanne was the last person in the world he would ever want to break up with. He couldn't do it here though. He would wait until dinner was over. He knew he wouldn't want her to cry, expetically in public."Nevermind, I'll tell you after dinner. But could we go somewhere else without other people?" He hoped she wouldn't understand what he was planning on doing. "Sure Bernard, how about your place?" He sat dead silent. Megamind didn't have a word to say to this. "Ohh Uhh im getting the ceiling and walls removed." Please take it and be good with it, he thought to himself. "Wow that's quite the renovation, we can go to my apartment instead."

Bernard... The name rang in his head like when an alarm clock goes off when you're tired. He felt bad about this. Minion was right the first time. Who was he kidding, Minion was _always _right about everything. He wished he had never done any of this. But he was the good guy now, no more lying.

OoOoOoOo

Roxanne twisted her key in the lock and pulled open the wooden door. Papers hung neatly from the ceiling. She slowly closed the door and turned around facing Megamind. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked politly. "Well umm..." He didn't even think but blurted out "We can't do this." He was shocked about how he announced it, but was confident in what he said, waiting for her answer. "Bernard... what do you mean?" She took a step closer. "I mean us Roxanne! I'm sorry and it isn't you its me I- I just can't lie anymore." He said too much. Seconds ticked by after Roxanne continued the conversation. "What do you mean _lie_?" She was just too confused now. "I'm- I'm not who you think I am I've lied to you," He stared out the window, then continued, "I've lied to Metrosity." he finished up hoping to just leave this time and go back home, when things are normal. Roxanne's drooping head leaned up looking at Megamind. "Metrosity." She whispered very quietly. "What's that I didn't quite hear that?" He replied. "Metrosity." She said again louder. "Metrosity!" She took heavy steps closer to him.

It all made since! Bernard's sudden personality change, his lack of social skills, and those, bright green orbs of his! "Bernard has _blue_ eyes." She questioned in a noisy reporter way as she normally did with Megamind and his schemes. He turned to run away but she grabbed his arm and pulled Megamind back in. She tore off the Holowatch breaking the latch that keeps in together. Megamind turned into his own body again looking at Roxanne with fear in his eyes. Waiting for the anger she was going to lash out on him.

This was by far the _worst _plans ever!

OoOoOoOo

Well there's the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! How do you think Roxanne will take this? Good? Bad? Just like what happened in the rain scene? Tell me what you think in the reviews! So please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks reviewers! You guys rock! I couldn't wait to update again so I did it quickly! Hope you like! :)

OoOoOoOo

"You... YOU!" She was both surprised at mad at the same time.

"Now, now! I can explain!" He reassured her.

"Then you have _a lot _of explaining to do!" She plopped down on her couch and covered her head with a pillow. The one time that she seemed to get serious with someone and even thought that he was the one, he turns out to be a super villain trying to take of the city. That was _definitely_ not her type. Megamind took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me on this." He looked over at Roxanne under the silky, red pillow. She grunted with an, "Fine..." She didn't know if she could trust him anymore after what happened.

"Me and Minion made this time machine and we went back in time to this date." Roxanne interrupted, "Why today?" She lifted the pillow up to reveal a bright red face. She put the pillow down and rested her head down on it. She seemed to be taking this _way_ better than before. "I'm getting to that," He answered, "Anyway, we came back here because... well I felt like being here again, but we noticed that instead of watching you must be yourself. It scared me at the time that it left me at, but I went along with it for a while." He took a pause.

"Did you _ever_ think that _I _would be with _you_?" She asked hastily waiting for a no.

"Yes... Just because, well before this happened you were my... my wife." That caught her off track. Her thoughts scattered in her mind thinking of anything she could say back to him. "This- this _can't _be true! I would _never_ be with you!" Ow harsh, he thought to himself. "Well you were and we're even having a baby together!" If she could play this game then so could he. She leaned up in the couch.

"How do I know this is really true? This could just be another one of your evil schemes to "kill" me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black and blue box giving Roxanne a good look at the strange contraption.

"Fine it's real. But one question," He nodded in approval, "Why would _I_ be married to a super villain?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the bad guy anymore. I'm the defender of Metrosity now!" He formed a slight smile on his face.

"This boggles my mind! But why? Why would you fake being Bernard? And even getting me to fall in _love _with you?" She had so many questions left to ask him.

"It's what I do best. Anyway, I always loved you, it just took me a little time to figure it out." He looked into Roxanne's ocean blue eyes. She smiled. If only he had time to explain last time. She lazily got up and bear hugged him. He hugged her back. "I guess... I guess I love you too." That's a relief, if he couldn't fix this then at least he could still have a happy life with her. They pulled away from their hug and Roxanne said, "So where is Minion then?" His smile was washed away from his face. He forgot about his best friend.

"Minion!" Oh where is that fantastic fish!

OoOoOoOo

There's chapter 3! What could Minion be doing this whole time? Where was he when he left Megamind last time? Questions that NEED answers! :) Hope you guys liked all the fluff lol! :] Also, I've decided to do short chapters but update sooner. :-)

/\/\/\/\/\/\ PLEASE REVIEW! :D /\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
